


Kitty pocket

by cottoncandyboys



Series: Gol-Cha adventures in university [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: A cat in a pocket, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyboys/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: Donghyun is forced to go to a party. Youngtaek has a kitten in his pocket. They meet.
Relationships: Kim Donghyun & Son Youngtaek | TAG
Series: Gol-Cha adventures in university [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Kitty pocket

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the title is ridiculous and this is super short but i wanted to write something before the story i'm currently working on as it goes further into their relationship and all BESIDES they have absolutely ZERO fics and i am baffled
> 
> anyway, enjoy

Donghyun doesn't really remember agreeing on this but now that he's at one of Jangjun's weekly parties along with Joochan and Jibeom, he's not going to go back to their apartment alone.

Honestly, Donghyun doesn't hate parties. What he hates is mostly how everyone seems to get drunk and lose control of themselves easily while he's the one who ends up sober and gets to watch the shit show that usually unfolds during said parties - the last one being Joochan and some other guy he doesn't know playing tag and falling into the pool halfway.

"Loosen up a bit," Joochan bumps shoulders with Donghyun before disappearing somewhere else. Donghyun is left alone with Jibeom for just a few seconds, seeing that Jibeom quickly finds someone he knows and takes off to chat with them.

"I can't believe I'm by myself again," he mumbles to himself and starts walking around, trying to find the table with drinks and food. He grabs a can of beer, after thoroughly checking if it was really unopened, and a handful of potato chips before he slips out of the house and into the backyard that has very few people around. Donghyun takes a seat on the sunlounger that's farthest from the conglomerate of loud university students.

He sips his cold beer and shoves all the chips he got into his mouth right after, munching on them angrily as he thinks about how he could be watching a movie or something else if he had stayed at home. The can is empty quickly and Donghyun is just a little tipsy, at least he's not a lightweight like Jibeom.

Without knowing what else to do until his friends decide to call it a night and go home, Donghyun takes his phone out from his pocket and scrolls through his social media feed. After a few minutes of reading what his friends are doing, he hears shuffling coming from the sunlounger to his right. Carefully, Donghyun glances to see who's there and recognizes the boy from some of his classes. He's more surprised when he sees the boy talking to his jacket.

"We'll go home soon," he whispers and Donghyun makes a face, confused and a little scared that he might be crazy. Then Donghyun hears a soft meow and sees small ears. "Shhh!"

"Do you uh," Donghyun starts and catches the boy's attention. "Is that a cat in your pocket?"

"Yes," Donghyun gets as reply and he stares at the boy in disbelief.

"Why do you have a cat in your pocket?"

"Boots didn't want to stay home by himself. I'm Youngtaek, by the way. I think I have seen you before?"

"Donghyun," he replies and nods. "We have some classes together."

The fact seems to shed some light to Youngtaek and he nods to himself, turning back to stare into his pocket.

"Can I pet it?" Donghyun asks, curious about it and actually wanting to see the kitten since he's very fond of pets. Youngtaek agrees easily and turns his body towards Donghyun. The kitten meows when he sees Donghyun and his eyes quiver in fear when he brings his hand closer to the feline but lets him touch his tiny paw. "He's so small."

"I actually got him today," Youngtaek comments and smiles at the kitten. "Like, Seongyoon hyung's cat had a litter and he asked if I wanted one and as soon as I got home I got dragged here and- Sorry, I'm oversharing, but yeah, he's still a small bean."

Donghyun pets the kitten while he observes Yountaek babbling and laughs softly. Youngtaek doesn't seem offended that he's laughing.

"Donghyun!" Joochan's loud voice comes from the door and he shouts his name louder when he locates who he's looking for. Donghyun is surprised when he sees his friend coming his way, his steps rather wobbly but pretty steady for someone who probably had too many drinks, Jibeom is coming along right after Joochan. "Let's go home."

Out of habit, Donghyun checks the time on his phone and is surprised when he sees it's almost two.

"I have to go too," Youngtaek says when Donghyun turns to him with a sad smile. "Seungmin just sent me a message and we're going home as well."

"Alright," Donghyun nods and pets Boots one last time before jogging until he gets to his friends.

"Who was that?" Joochan asks, wiggling his eyebrows at Donghyun. Jibeom looks interested in knowing the answer too.

Donghyun pushes Joochan into the house and they make their way past everyone who's still there and they are quickly into Jibeom's old car - Jibeom doesn't drink alcohol, different from Joochan.

"No, really. Who was that?" Jibeom's the one asking now, Joochan is already passed out on the backseats.

"Nobody," Donghyun says, not wanting to go further into the subject and Jibeom drives off without any more questions.

A month later Youngtaek and his roommates - Seungmin and Bomin - become part of their large group of friends.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/absolutehaechan)


End file.
